


Чувствую тебя кожей

by Queen_Immortal



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Anal Fisting, F/M, M/M, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Magic, Vaginal Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 05:43:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15924074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Immortal/pseuds/Queen_Immortal
Summary: Клэри проклята и единственный шанс излечиться - переспать с нефилимом. Попытка провернуть все с Джейсом провалилась - слишком много ангельской крови. Теперь они приходят к Алеку, чтобы попросить об услуге, зная, что тот почти наверняка согласится. Магнус от этого не в восторге.Вдохновлено постом на дайри.ру:http://katze-nataly.diary.ru/p216121387.htm





	Чувствую тебя кожей

**Author's Note:**

> не бечено

Внутри все клокочет и взрывается, как дошедший до пика вулкан. Ярость полыхает в горле, обжигает небо и шумно выходит носом.   
  
Он ненавидит ее. Он хочет вырвать ее горло, налакаться крови из зияющей раны, а потом оторвать миленькую рыженькую головку и отдать на съедение псам. И раз уж есть такой повод, он специально закажет у отца пару адских гончих, что любят выгрызать плоть кусками из еще живой жертвы. Он будет смотреть в глаза, в которых медленно угасает свет, и позволит чудовищу внутри себя ликовать.  
  
Магнус сжимает кулаки.  
  
\- Ты уверена?.. – голос Алек доносится, как сквозь вату. Он еще не понимает. О, милый, прекрасный Александр. Как же ты счастлив в своем неведении. – Я о том… может, все не так плохо?  
  
\- Я уверена, Алек, - на Фрэй страшно смотреть. Макияж течет от пролитых слез, пачкая одежду, нос опух и покраснел, а кожа бледная как у мертвеца. – Проклятье не снять, мы… - она сжимает руку Джейса, и Магнусу охота блевать от собачьей любви в ответно брошенном взгляде, - …мы пытались, но…  
  
\- Но Клэри становится только хуже, - заканчивает за нее Эрондейл, чуть косясь на Магнуса, который даже не пытается сделать вид, что ему приятно происходящее. – В смысле, все… все получается, но…  
  
\- Вы кончаете, но боль не прекращается, - жестко говорит вместо него Магнус, стиснув зубы.  
  
\- Магнус! – возмущенно шипит на него Алек, но тут же осекается, когда видит смущенно кивающего Джейса.- Вот черт!  
  
\- Я бы выразился по-другому, - это звучит почти как рычание, и он хочет – жаждет – сорваться, вырвать трепещущее сердце Клэри Фрэй и сожрать его, как пожирают людскую плоть демоны, лишь бы убедиться, что эта блаженная больше не изгадит ничью жизнь своими проблемами. Но он не может. Алек его не простит. – Потому что это значит, что нужен другой нефилим. Другой нефилим с обычной кровью, не усиленной посторонними вливаниями, который добровольно переспит с Клэри.   
  
Повисает нехорошая, жуткая тишина – даже председатель Мяо не смеет подать голос со своей подушки-трона. Магнус видит, как Алек вдруг понимает, почему Клэри с Джейсом пришли к ним. Они пришли не к магу, нет, - они пришли к парабатаю Джейса, который пойдет ради брата на все. Алек не глядя находит его ладонь, и Магнус тут же ее сжимает, с удивлением понимая, насколько напряжен. Мышцы будто скованны стальными обручами, каждое движение смазанное, медленно, вымученное, но тепло ладони Алека вызывает облегченный вздох.  
  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я… - он смотрит на Джейса и боится произнести это вслух. – Джейс, ты хочешь, чтобы это сделал я?  
  
Все, что может Эрондейл – кивать как болванчик, и Бейн ненавидит его за это. Слизняк. У него не хватает духу, чтобы озвучить свою просьбу, как он вообще смеет смотреть Алеку в глаза? Раз он так прекрасно обходится без языка, что мешает Магнусу его вырвать? Мысль настолько привлекательна, что тот позволяет себе ее смаковать, прежде чем Алек наконец вновь начинает говорить.  
  
\- Ты будешь ненавидеть меня после этого.  
  
Нет, дорогой. Он не будет. Не посмеет. Но не сможет смотреть тебе в глаза.  
  
\- Пожалуйста, Алек. Это мой последний шанс, - плачет Клэри.  
  
И Магнус не должен наслаждаться ее слезами. Ее мольбами. Ее отчаяньем. Но, похоже, в нем слишком много от демона. Потому что в тот момент, когда Фрэй захлебывается своим плачем, хлюпает носом и судорожно хватает воздух ртом, часть его – глубоко запрятанная, тщательно подавляемая и откровенно ненавистная - злорадствует и радуется вместе с ним. Возможно, он и возненавидит себя за этот момент слабости. Но точно не сейчас.  
  
\- Хорошо, - Алек не похож на себя. У него потерянный взгляд, опущенные плечи, и Магнус едва сдерживает одинокий вой, когда тот вытягивает ладонь из его хватки.  
  
Клэри облегченно рыдает у Джейса на плече, пока тот, мягко бормоча что-то успокаивающее, тащит девушку к выходу. Магнус все еще сидит на диване, уставившись в одну точку, когда Алек поднимается и уходит. Ему хочется броситься следом, обхватить руками, закричать. Стащить одежду, вылизать шею, сжать зубами торчащие соски, забраться руками в штаны и безудержно ласкать, жадно ловя ответную дрожь. Задыхаться от высушивающих поцелуев, крепких ладоней, стискивающих бока и низких стонов, отражающихся жаром и каменной твердостью в паху.  
  
Но он остается сидеть.   
  
Алек ходит по квартире – шагов не слышно, но дверца шкафа скрипит, когда он открывает ее, ложка бьется о края чашки, а характерный звук насыпаемого в миску корма, мгновенно пробуждает в Мяо жажду жизни – он спрыгивает на пол и по-королевски томной походкой исчезает из поля зрения Магнуса.  
  
Проходит вечность. Он сжимает кулаки, пытаясь унять дрожь. Закрывает глаза, чтобы попытаться изгнать это ужасное, мерзкое, пугающее видение – Алек хлопает дверью и из лофта исчезает его лук, спрятанный в шкафу, вторая щетка из стаканчика в ванной и пышки с корицей, которые Лайтвуд любит поедать с молоком после очередного рейда.   
  
Магнуса трясет от ненависти. К Клэри за проклятую способность влипать в неприятности. К Джейсу за потребительское отношение к парабатаю. К себе самому за то, что он готов закрыть на это глаза. Он не может ненавидеть Алека. Он просто не может.  
  
В тот момент, когда он всерьез раздумывает о том, каково это – выпрыгнуть из окна, чтобы избавиться от этой жуткой руки с когтями, вцепившейся в его нутро, – по плечам проходятся горячие ладони, обнимая, а на плечо опускается чужая щека, обдавая знакомым ароматом. И все исчезает – тревога, ненависть, отчаянье. Остается лишь тепло родных рук, заполошный шепот в шею и сладость нежных поцелуев за ухо.  
  
\- Ты ведь простишь меня?   
  
Вопрос выбивает его из колеи:  
  
\- За что? Ты не виноват, что Клэри – дура.  
  
\- Магнус, - с укором тянет Алек, не выпуская его из объятий.   
  
\- Извини, - без намека на сожаление извиняется тот. – Я просто… в ярости.  
  
Он тянет нефилима к себе на диван, и тот послушно переваливается через спинку и устраивает голову у Магнуса на коленях.  
  
\- Я не мог сказать «нет», - тихо шепчет Лайтвуд. – Джейс бы… он просто не смог бы жить дальше без нее. Клэри… она единственная для него.  
  
\- Но вряд ли он сделал бы для тебя тоже самое, - Бейн призывает одеяло и укрывает Алеку ноги – не смотря на тепло, тот постоянно мерзнет.  
  
\- Я в принципе не оказался бы в подобной ситуации.  
  
\- Что возвращает нас к моему первому утверждению: Клэри – дура.  
  
Алек смеется, и чудовище, вцепившееся в сердце Магнуса, ослабляет хватку, позволяя ему дышать.  
  
\- Ты ведь поможешь мне, да? – чуть позже уточняет Алек, смущенно отводя глаза.  
  
\- Конечно, - Магнус прижимается губами к его лбу. – Конечно.  
  
***  
Он не может отвести взгляд. Жадно впитывает происходящее, запоминает каждое движение, хочет отвернуться – но не может. Он обещал. Он просто не может оставить Алека одного.   
  
Тем более с ней.  
  
В искусно созданном кармане реальности есть только кровать – широкая, с массивным витым изголовьем, высокими столбиками балдахина и красной тканью, отгораживающей их от остального мира. На белом хлопке – Алек протестовал против чего-то изысканного – двое в первобытном пламени страсти.  
  
У Клэри бледная белая кожа – как лист пергамента – и Магнус мстительно выискивает на ней недостатки, без труда находя ворох веснушек на щеках и плечах и небольшое родимое пятно на бедре, на котором уже проступают темные пятна от жесткой хватки.  
  
Алек не пытается быть нежным – он, как и Клэри, одурманен зельем, что Магнус приготовил накануне, - и буквально тонет в животной жажде обладания.   
  
Они решили, что так будет легче.  
  
Вот только демону, недовольно клокочущему внутри Магнуса, все равно. Все, что он видит, - его мужчина, жадно вжимающийся в девичью шею, терзающий высокую грудь с торчащими карминовыми сосками, настойчиво раздвигающий ее ноги и нетерпеливо погружающийся в мягкое, истекающее соками, лоно.   
  
Она занимает его место. Обнимает его человека. Целует его половину. Его прекрасную половину. Ту, что умеет прощать.   
  
Демон на это, увы, не способен.  
  
Клэри скрещивает лодыжки у Лайтвуда за спиной, тянет на себя, призывно вскидывает бедра навстречу рваным, откровенно грубым толчкам и голодно стонет, царапая мощную спину.  
  
Это красиво. Ярко. Грязно.  
  
Когда Фрэй выгибает дугой от подступающего оргазма, Магнус осторожно сжимает себя сквозь ткань брюк. Было бы странно остаться равнодушным такому зрелищу – Джейс почти не стесняясь дрочит чуть в стороне, его глаза заполошно блестят, губы стиснуты, ему очевидно тошно от самого себя, но остановиться он уже не в силах. А Магнус не может. Одна мысль о том, чтобы позволить себе это удовольствие – навязанное, подсмотренное, ненужное, - выворачивает его наизнанку.   
  
Кончая, Клэри кричит – ее сотрясает крупной дрожью, тело мгновенно покрывают капли пота, но Алек не останавливается. Он закидывает ее ноги себе на плечи и продолжает двигаться.   
  
Магнус изначально встал у изножья кровати и теперь ему отлично видно, как член Алека – набухший, твердый, перевитый венами – погружается в Клэри по самые яйца с пошлым, громким хлопком, перемежающийся с ее громкими отчаянными вскриками.   
  
Чудовище внутри ехидно замечает, что у Фрэй могла бы быть отличная карьера в порно, но Магнус – как бы не хотел согласиться – встревожен и насторожен.  
  
Зелье, скормленное Клэри и Алеку в самом начале, - не более чем афродизиак. Александр должен был кончить. Давно кончить. Но он все еще движется, сжимая бедра девушки, невзирая на быстро расцветающие на нежной коже синяки.   
  
Сбоку раздается сдержанный глухой стон – бросив короткий взгляд, Магнус замечает, как Джейс торопливо прячет достоинство в штаны и быстро приводит себя в порядок, но тут же забывает об Эрондейле. Он обходит кровать, неторопливо приближаясь, - Клэри его замечает, осторожно хватает за руку, но тут же выпускает, потревоженная очередным оргазмом. Встав у изголовья, Магнус заглядывает Алеку в глаза.  
  
В них плещется безумие.   
  
Нет розовой дымки, нет искр возбуждения. Только тьма, ищущая выход. На мгновение Магнусу кажется, что по комнате эхом прокатывается бой ритуальных барабанов, а потом Алек закрывает глаза, прикусывая губу, - движение тут же отдается болью в напряженном до боли члене, - и видение исчезает.  
  
Клэри кончает снова.  
  
\- Что-то не так, - заполошно шепчет Джейс, не сводя глаз с безвольно раскинувшейся на белом хлопке Клэри.  
  
Она кажется такой маленькой. Тонкие птичьи руки, длинные пальцы, скользящие по покрытой потом спине Алека. Сбившиеся, мокрые от пота рыжие локоны, похожие на кровавые ленты в тусклом свете свечей. Затуманенные, потерянные малахитовые глаза. Зелье, бурлящее в венах, все еще подстегивает ее страсть – она тихо стонет, подается навстречу толчкам, покорно подставляет шею под череду жестких поцелуев-укусов, но движения стали смазанными. Вымученными. Безвольными, как у послушной куклы.  
  
А Алек все также не утомим. Он возвышается над ней горой, накрывает собой, давит, таранит. Тянет за волосы, сжимает бока, трет набухший клитор и с рычанием ловит очередной девичий вскрик ртом.   
  
\- Магнус, что-то не так! – Джейс тревожно трясет его за плечо.  
  
\- Сам заметил? – недовольно шипит тот в ответ, неторопливо опускаясь на постель позади Алека.  
  
Джейс опускается на пол и нежно сжимает ладонь Клэри, благодарно улыбающейся в ответ сквозь полудрему. Магнус скользит раскрытой ладонью вдоль линии позвоночника, чувствуя, как пересыхает во рту от ощущения тугих мышц, перекатывающихся под кожей. Алек чуть заметно выгибается, подставляется под его ладонь, будто узнавая. Толчки становятся плавнее, мягче, и Бейн не может сдержать довольной, почти радостной улыбки.  
  
Ох, Александр. Невероятный, невероятный Александр. Сопротивляющийся афродизиаку. Чувствующий Магнуса даже сквозь лихорадку сродни животному гону. Чудовище ревности, нежно взращённое в груди, погибает с легким пшиком, а Магнус ликует.  
  
Алек принадлежит только ему.  
  
Он сжимает в ладонях покатые ягодицы, отвешивая мягкий шлепок, - Алек утробно стонет и запрокидывает голову.  
  
\- Что ты делаешь? – широко распахнув глаза, шепчет Джейс, все еще сжимая ладошку Клэри.  
  
\- Хочешь получить свою девушку затраханной до смерти? – он даже не пытается быть деликатным. – Ему надо кончить. Иначе он не остановится.  
  
Джейс переводит взгляд на Клэри, чудом удерживающуюся на грани между очередным, вымученным, болезненным оргазмом и сном, и чуть погодя кивает.  
  
Магнус скользит дальше – во впадинку между аппетитно сжимающихся половинок и, не задерживаясь, проникает в Алека пальцем. Он растянут и мягок – предыдущая ночь не прошла без последствий - пульсирует и пытается сжаться. Добавив второй палец, Бейн задерживает дыхание – Алек чуть подается назад, насаживаясь на него по самые костяшки и досадливо стонет, вновь подаваясь вперед.  
  
Он близок, он так близок, что Магнусу кажется, что это он сходит с ума, не в силах кончить, а не Алек.   
  
Третий палец проникает в тело нефилима с небольшим трудом, но реакция не заставляет себя ждать. Алек выгибается – выпускает Клэри из звериной хватки, откидывает голову, на заботливо подставленное Магнусом плечо и, широко распахнув рот, кончает. Его дырка судорожно стискивает пальцы мага внутри – и ему совсем не стыдно, что белье вдруг становится мокрым и липким от собственной спермы.   
  
Потому что Александр прекрасен.   
  
Он валится рядом с Клэри абсолютно обессиленный. Кожа блестит от пота, глаза прикрыты, руки чуть дрожат от перенапряжения, медленно опадающий член чуть блестит от выделений, а по головке стекают белесые капли.  
  
Магнус тянет к нему и мягко целует, прежде чем подняться, подхватить своего парня на руки.  
  
\- Выйдете так же, как зашли, - коротко бросает он напоследок, игнорируя приходящую в сознание Клэри. – Комната исчезнет сама, а портал за дверью приведет вас в твою комнату в Институте.  
  
Не дожидаясь ответа, он шагает в другой портал, осторожно сгружая бесценную ношу на постель. Алек тут же вытягивается, привычным движением подгребая под себя подушку Магнуса. Тот, быстро разоблачившись, устраивается у него под боком и, наконец, умиротворенно вздыхает, когда нефилим в полусне обвивает его рукой, прижимая ближе.  
  
Все в порядке.  
  
Они дома.


End file.
